Although nucleic acid assays are known to offer a high degree of specificity, there are limits in the sensitivity of such assays, particularly when the target nucleic acid to be detected is present in relatively low quantities compared to non-target nucleic acid. In the case of cancer, the ability to detect the presence of a small amount of a cancer specific mutant nucleic acid allows for early cancer diagnosis and offers the possibility of more effective therapeutic intervention. However, detection can be challenging if the sample of nucleic acid being tested has very little of the mutant nucleic acid and if there is an excess of normal nucleic acid in the sample. Although a tumor biopsy may contain significant mutant nucleic acids, a plasma sample from a cancer patient may contain one or only a few copies of a mutant nucleic acid of interest. Amplification methods such as PCR may detect a few copies of a mutant nucleic acid, however, the abundance of normal nucleic acid in samples such as plasma can interfere.
Focus has been placed on identifying tumor-derived mutations in circulating DNA found in plasma or serum of solid tumor patients as a noninvasive and early diagnostic tool. Confirmed reports of the presence of solid tumor-derived mutations found in circulating DNA include, but are not limited to, patients with colorectal tumors, pancreatic cancer, breast cancer, head and neck squamous cell carcinoma, and lung cancer (Hibi et al. 1998, Chen et al. 1999, Diehl et al. 2005, Coulet et al. 2000, Hagiwara 2006, Kimura et al. 2006).
Reports have also demonstrated that cancer patients show elevated levels of circulating DNA and have proposed use of DNA quantification as prognostic and diagnostic factors (Gautschi et al. 2004, Goebel et al. 2005, Sozzi et al. 2001, Herrera et al. 2005, Pathak et al. 2006). This has led to efforts to describe the origin of such elevated levels of DNA. While still under investigation, the sharp increase in circulating DNA is not likely attributed to DNA released from tumor cells. In fact, analysis of mutations present in the plasma of patients with colorectal tumors revealed that the levels of mutations found in circulating DNA did not increase proportionally with the overall elevated levels of circulating DNA (Diehl et al. 2005). Thus while some cancer patients show elevated levels of plasma DNA, detection of tumor-derived mutations will require the ability to detect very few mutations in the presence of larger amounts of wild type DNA.
A number of strategies have been described for detecting low copy number nucleic acid targets. Methods including allele-specific PCR of p53 and ABL kinase domain mutations have demonstrated sensitivities ranging from 0.1-0.01% and in one mutation, 0.001% (Righetti et al. 1999, Coulet et al. 2000, and Kang et al 2006). Ohnishi, H., et al. reported a method of amplification using a mutation specific primer that spans a deletion site and does not anneal to the wild-type sequence. Ohnishi, H., et al., 15(2) Diagnostic Molecular Pathology 101-108 (2006). Mutation specific primers of the Scorpion type also have been reported. Kimura, H. et al., 12(13) Clinical Cancer Research 3915-3921 (2006); Newton, C. R., et al., 17(7) Nucleic Acids Research 2503-2516 (1989); and Whitcombe, D. et al., 17 Nature Biotechnology 804-807 (1999) (describing Scorpion ARMS primers and strategies for primer design). Methods that enrich mutant nucleic acid by digesting wild-type DNA with restriction enzymes prior to amplification have been reported. Asano, H., et al., 12(1) Clinical Cancer Research 43-48 (2006); Gocke, C., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,301. The Asano et al., method uses multiple PCR reactions. A first PCR reaction is used to remove an upstream restriction enzyme recognition site. Following the first PCR, a restriction digestion is performed. After digestion, a second PCR reaction is used to amplify the target sequence.